A typical liquid crystal display (‘LCD’), which includes two panels and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy disposed therebetween, displays desired images by adjusting the strength of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer to control the transmittance of light passing through the panels. The LCD is a representative of flat panel displays (‘FPDs’), and one of the LCDs using thin film transistors (‘TFTs’) as switching elements is widely used.
Meanwhile, in order to increase light efficiency of the LCD, red, green, blue and white subpixel configuration (referred to as ‘four color subpixel configuration’ hereinafter) that further includes white subpixels in addition to red, green and blue subpixels has been proposed.
In such a four color subpixel LCD, since the number of the subpixels is even, the subpixels representing the same color (referred to as ‘the same colored subpixels’ hereinafter) appear by unit of even number in a row direction. Therefore, a data driving integrated circuit (‘IC’) performing a conventional N×1 dot inversion that changes polarities of data voltages each row cannot give the polarity inversion to the same colored subpixels. That is, the same colored subpixels in a row are always supplied with the data voltages with the same polarity.
For example, when the red, green, blue and white subpixels are arranged in a stripe, i.e., red, green, blue, white, red, green, blue, white, . . . in a row direction, a 1×1 dot inversion gives the polarities of +, −, +, −, +, −, +, −, and so on. For red subpixels, the first one has the positive polarity; so has the second.